Containers for cookies or other food products are currently manufactured by thermoforming polystyrene or other plastic material. Because of the nature of such containers and the fragileness, breakability and crushability of the cookies or other food products, there are challenges in constructing a container that can be used in high volume production, handling, and transportation of such containers.